walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (TV Series)/Terminus
The following is a list of all the different extras who represented the unnamed background survivors in Terminus. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Several credited minor characters who are unnamed include: Broadcasting Woman, Terminus Resident 1, Terminus Butcher, Terminus Butcher 2, Terminus Guard Survivor #1 Keith Matlock as Terminus Resident 2 *A - Seen carrying a box, later points his gun at Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne. Rick notices him wearing Glenn's riot gear. Extra8 (A).png|"A" Survivor #2 Summer Williams Houck as Terminus Resident 3 *A - Observes Rick and the others when they come into the building, where they are searched for weapons. *No Sanctuary - Seen, in the first flashback, shaking in fear as she is locked in the train cart. Extra1 (A).png|"A" Summer Williams Houck (No Sanctuary).png SummerWilliams-S5.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #3 Joe Foley as Terminus Resident 4 *A - Seen working with others, watches Rick and the others be searched for weapons, later points his gun at Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne. *No Sanctuary - Seen setting Glenn down at feeding trough. Extra4 (A).png|"A" Extra4a (A).png|"A" Extra4 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #4 Elizabeth as Poncho Girl. (Deceased) *A - Seen by Rick sitting down at a picnic table, wearing Daryl's poncho. When Rick takes Alex hostage, she stands up and stares at Rick. Later seen when Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl are cornered by the Terminus residents, this woman, without the poncho, can be seen crouching by a building with her gun. Extra9 (A).png|"A" Survivor #5 James Rodney Sims as Terminus Resident 5 *A - Seen by Rick looking through Bob's orange backpack. When Rick takes Alex hostage, this survivor stands up and stares at him. *No Sanctuary - Seen dragging Bob after they throw a flash bang into the train cart. Extra5 (A).png|"A" Survivor #6 Young African-American resident *A - Seen working with others, watches Rick and the others be searched for weapons. *No Sanctuary - Seen setting Daryl down with a another resident later walks away. Extra3 (A).png|"A" Extra19 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #7 Middle-Aged African-American resident *A - Seen sitting down at table, later stands up and points gun at Rick. *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra7 (A).png|"A" Extra10 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #8 Older Terminus resident *A - Shoots at the group, leading them to the train cart. Extra6 (A).png|"A" TerminusExtra2 (A).PNG|"A" Survivor #9 Philip Dido as Terminus Resident *A - Shoots at Rick's group. Extra10 (A).png|"A" Survivor #10 Terminus resident with yellow hat *A - Points gun at Rick's group through outer Terminus fence. *No Sanctuary - Seen killing walkers at fence with others. Extra12 (A).png|"A" Terminus extra6 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #11 Female Terminus resident *A - Points gun at Rick's group through outer Terminus fence. Extra14 (A).png|"A" Survivor #12 Terminus resident with beanie *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. Extra15 (A).png|"A" Survivor #13 Caucasian Terminus resident *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. *No Sanctuary - Seen helping another Terminus Resident drag Rick after they throw flash bang. Extra13 (A).png|"A" Extra1 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #14 Garrett Hammond as Terminus Resident *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. *No Sanctuary - Extra16 (A).png|"A" Survivor #15 Young female Terminus resident *A - Seen on Terminus rooftop beside Gareth when Rick and the others are surrounded. *No Sanctuary - Seen killing walkers at Terminus fence with others. Extra17 (A).png|"A" Terminus extra5 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #16 Middle-Aged female Terminus resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Takes out walkers with spear through fence, later seen being devoured by walkers as Carol walks by. Extra5 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Terminus extra5 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra5a (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusResidentDevoured.png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #17 Grey haired Terminus resident *No Sanctuary - After clearing Rick's train car out, he grabs and restrains Rick, then brings him to the pig troth to be knocked out. Terminus extra4 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra2 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #18 Middle Aged Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen shooting walkers, later killed by Carol Extra7 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #19 Aaron Kirschnick as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen lying on the ground trying to get away from walkers, later devoured. Extra8 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #20 Young Male Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra9 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #21 Young female Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra11 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #22 Young African American Female Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra12 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #23 Young African American male Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra13 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #24 Aaron Tarveras Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra14 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #25 Preston Baker as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra15 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #26 Male Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra16 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #27 Duke Jackson as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra17 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #28 Chris Critter Antonucci as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra18 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #29 Jennifer Badger as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Bria Lynn Massie (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Terminus